Does it have to be like this
by Witchy-Witch-Karinka
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 IS UP PEPS & I moved up the rating)I'm not good at summarys But can you please Read & Review? PLEASE!
1. A great run into

Hiya people this is Witchy-witch-Karinka with my first ppg Fanfic. Please Review! No flames please. Well Read & review. If you don't like, don't read it at all

* * *

A girl with raven-black hair ran as fast as she could to the bathroom but a certain blond beat her & slammed the door & locked it. Buttercup had it! Two days in a freakin row Bubbels beat her.

"BUBBELS! COME OUT! IT'S MY TURN TO GO FIRST & YOU KNOW IT!" Buttercup said as she banged on the door.

Bubbels heard her as she just ran her shower. They were now 16 & acting like they were 5 again. She missed those days...

" NO IT'S NOT! YOU WENT FIRST YESTERDAY! CHECK THE LIST SMART ASS!!!" Bubbels yelled as she just stepped into the shower & closed the shower Curtin. Buttercup just went down stairs to see her red-head sister who waswriting something. Buttercup just walked towards her & sat on the kitchen table.

"Whatcha doin Sista girl."

"Just trying to finish up this paper I got to do for Science. Did you do itBC?" Bloosom said as she didn't look up at her. Blossom woke up at 5:30 am to finish her term paper so she alreadyhad her shower. She wore a Pinkspaghetti strap tank top that had the word 'Baby Girl' on it in big Red letters some jeans & she wore a pair of white Fila shoes.

Buttercup was just shocked. She forgot ALL about it! & WHEN did Blossom get up before them?? "Well BL, I did do it& I turned mine in early. Shocked to hear those words aren't ya!"

"You lie so much BC." Blossom got up & packed her book bag & then sat back down. She knew her sister was lieing. she did it almost everyday.

"Do not."

"Do to!" Blossom yelled.

"DO NOT!!!" Buttercup yelled back

"Do t-"

"BUTTERCUP! THE BATHROOM IS ALL YOURS!" Bubbles yelled from upstairs. She went into her room with a light blue towel around her & closed her door so that she can get dressed. The raven-haired girl walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a shower

:: In California::

"MY GOD BOOMER! COME DOWN STAIRS!!!" Brick said. He was just walking outside to put his suite case into the car. The three RRB were going back to Townsville to live there for good. They would finally get to see the girls again. Brick hoped that he get to see Blossom again. They were only 12 when they left & said good bye to the girls….

:: Flashback::

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!! WE'VE GROWN SO CLOSE BRICK! EVEN YOUR BROTHERS HAVE GROWN CLOSE WITH MY SISTERS! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Blossom yelled through her tears. It was a snowy day in Townsville in the month of December. The RRB had to leave because there mother got a new job In California & let the truth be told…. Brick, Boomer & Butch wanted to stay with the girls. Blossom hugged Brick tightly acting as if he was going to disappear & never return to her ever again. He hugged her back & laid his head on her shoulder. Yes, he was going to miss her so much & he hoped they would see each other again.

"Come on boys its time go! Say your 'good byes to the girls & get in the car!" Their mother said.

"Blossom, I gotta go I'll see you--"

"NO! NO, I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

Brick saw her sisters come down stairs & just looked at them. Bubbels still had tears in her eyes & Buttercup tried so hard not to cry. Brick sighed He just pulled away from her enough so that he canlook atblossom inher eyes. Her beautiful rose colored eyes were now puffy & red. He got close to her face & kissed her on her lips quickly. He pulled away & smiled.

Blossom was just shocked! Her first kiss by a boy that she liked so much she couldn't help but blush. Brick took off his red hat that he always wore & put it on Blossom's head. "I'll miss you red…" & with that he ran out to the car & got in the car. His two brothers were already in the car & they looked really pissed. They didn't want to leave for one thing & two,….. They had to be apart from the one girl they liked. They pulled out the drive way & left.

::End Flash back::

"Hey BK, Stop the day dreamin & lets hit the rode!." Butch said as he got into the car. How long has he been standing out side??? Without anymore questioning he got in. There mother was driving & she pulled out the drive way & droved down the street. In a few hours they will be In Townsville.

:: Townsville High School/ Science class::

" Class, I would like for you to get your homework out & pass them up to the front!" Mrs.B said. The students took out there homework & passed them up to the front. Except for Buttercup. She & her best friend Kayla were just talking.

"Hey K, Did you do your Science HW?"Buttercup asked her friend Buttercup wore these bagy pants & a greenjersey that said on the back of it 'ButterCup #1!'

"Hell no. It's a waist of my time gurl! Besides, Heard that 3 boys from California comein to dis school." Kayla said as she blew a bubble with her gum.

" Real--"

"Mrs. Buttercup & Mrs. Kayla. Detention after school today. Go out into the hallway until I tell you to come in." Said Mrs.B. The two girls got up, got their books & went in the hall. Blossom & Bubbels who sat next to each other just shook their heads. _'What a real bitch for ya!'_ Buttercup thought. All she was doing was talking! Not that loud really But WHISPERING!!! The two girls got into the hall & sat on the floor. "God, I swear, That teacher is a Bitch!" Kayla said through gritted teeth.

"I know! We were just whispering!" Buttercup said. Before they knew it the bell ringed. the boys & girlss got out of class. Blossom's next class was Volly ball & Bubbels was Cheerleading Practice. "BUBBLES!, I LIKE THE OUT FIT!" A boy yelled from a crowd of people. Bubbels wore a Light blue tank top with a dark blue minnie skirt with black boots.She also wore this neckles that had the word 'boomer' on it."UM, WHO EVER SAID THAT THANK YOU!" She said back. She made herself through the heards of people & went to her cheerleading practice.

:VollyBall Court/ After School::

ButterCup already went home along with Bubbels for basketball & Cheerleading practice was alreadydone.(Well, Buttercup didn't go cuz of detintion.)Except Volly Ball. Blossom was the best player they had. Well, maybe except this snoby girl name Raven. Raven had long black hair tied up into a low pony-tail with purple shorts own with a big white shirt on that said 'The Best' on the front. Blossom wore a light pink shirt with White shorts on.She wore her same shoes & she had her hair into just on big brade. "BLOSSOM! YOUR SERVE!" Ther coach said. Blossom got the ball & served it. It was a fair game (Really practice But I just wanted to say that. .) between her & her rival Raven. Raven won in the end but thats okay. It's just practice.Practice was over & Blossom grabed all of her belongings & walked out of the school. She walked downan familier street & started to remember howshe & Brickuseto walk alot up & down the street trying to find the Library. She giggeld to herself Untill she was snapped out of her memories by a horn. She turned just to see a car that had afamilier red head boy in the car with his head out the window. "Need a lift red!" She couldn't belive who it was......

* * *

**_SO! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!!! I hope you did.... I know, Iknow. A little boring right? Don't worry, the next chapters will be even MORE exciting! I promice! Please Review!!!!!! Please I beg YOU!!!! Please, Please PLEASE!!!!! So.... Will you? . lol. Well, the next chapy should be out some time this week I think.. hopefully. Well BYYYYEEEEE!!!!_**

**_Witch-Witch-Karinka_**


	2. Love is back

HEY PEOPLE! Witchy-Witch-Karinka Is back with tha #2 chapy!!!! (Throws confetie around the room!) Well any way I Want to think the people that gave me Reviews!!! YEAH! Well Here's the chapter Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup have been home for quit sometime now. Bubbles was wondering where her red-haired sister was but Buttercup just said that she can take care of herself & she'll be home shortly. Bubbles went in her room & closed the door. She sat on her bed and looked at a picture of her and Boomer Before he went to California...........

:: Flash Back::

"Boomer, Why do you have to go away!" Bubbles asked as her tears came faling down. Boomer didn't like to see her cry. It was like they were connected in some way. When ever she is sad He's said when he is upset She's up set.

"Bubbels, sigh, our mom got promoted & her boss said that she had to go to California for the other job cuz some other job wanted her to work for them. And--"

"NO! NO, NO NO! I don-- don't want you to go.... not ever..." Bubbels said. She hugged him tight. Boomer just sighed and said, "I Love you bubbels....". Bubbels just cryed harder.

"I-- I love You t-- to Boomer.."

"If you love me so much... will you let me go? I'll always stay in contact with you bb. I'll come back I promice."

Bubbles just stoped crying & let him go. "Hey BOOMER! Mom says it's to to go!" Butch said from outside her room. Boomer hugged bubbels & kissed her on the cheek. "Bye... Bubbels.." Bubbels waved as she watch him go down stairs..

:: End Flash back::

Bubbles heard a scream from down stairs. She ran out of her room & down the stairs to see Buttercup hugging Butch! Her sister was **_ACTUALLY _**laughing & crying at the same time! She saw Blossom & brick & she went over to hug them both.

"Where's Boomer?" Bubbles asked as she looked around the room.

"Right here Bubbles…" A familiar voice said. Bubbles turned around so fast that she almost fell! She came face to face with her only true love….

"Oh boomer!!!!!" She yelped as she jumped on him making him to drop the flowers that he had brought for her & they both fell on the floor. Bubble's eyes were glazed with unshed tears as she started to give him butterfly kisses on his face causing him to blush badly.

"Uh, get a room you blue love birds!" Butch said as he had a arm around Buttercup.

"Shut up Butch." Boomer said. Bubbles got off of him & he picked up the flowers that he brought for her & gave it to her. "Here bubbles, This is for you" She took them & put them on the kitchen table. "Come on Boomer, We have **_a lot_** to catch up on." Bubbles said as she grabbed his hand & guided him upstairs.

"Soooooo **_B-Cup, _**what do we have to catch up on?" Butch asked with a smirk. He knew that Buttercup hated it ever since he called her that a long time ago. Buttercup just rolled her eyes & pushed him on the couch. She sat on his lap & got dangerously close to his face and said, "Your gonna pay dearly for what you just called me Butchy." She said. He just smirked and said, "Show me.."

* * *

Outside In the back yard 

Blossom & Brick lay on the soft green grass & looked at the stars. Brick couldn't get his eyes off of Blossom. 'She has really grown in the right places. The curves, Her ass, her boo—NO! I'm not going that far! Just Relax…' Brick thought to himself. Blossom turned on her side to look at Brick. 'He's really grown mature lately….. & he has nice Mussels….' Blossom thought to herself. She giggled & brick to on his side to look at her. All he did was smile.

"What's so funny Red?" Brick asked. Blossom just started to laugh.

"Haha, remember the time that We wanted to go down the street to go to the library & it was raining? And a car passed by us & we got mud on our brand new outfits?"

She asked as she just busted out into laughs. Brick just shook his head. Yeah he remembered. He just got a pair of geans, a red button down shirt, & some air force ones that day. He had a feeling that he shouldn't have worn those clothes.

Blossom stoped laughing & looked into his eyes. They were still the same like she remembered them when he left to go to California. She moved closer to him & cuddled underneath him. He looked down at her. He missed this so much. He lost contact with her at the age of 13. He lost her number & email address.

Blossom looked back up at him.

"Brick. Promise me you will never leave me again… ever again." Blossem said. She didn't know what made her say that. He just looked into her rose colored eyes & sayed…… "I'll never leave you Red. I lost you before & I'm not going to ever leave you again." And with that He kissed her passionately underneath the stars. Brick & Blossom was never going to forget this moment.

What the two didn't know was that a strange women was watching them far from where they were. " And let the fun begin.." She said. She laughed evily to her self as she went back to her layer..

* * *

**So.... What did you think!?! I know, I know... It was short. BUT, It will be longer I promise! Well Here are the review replys!!!!**

**Hairy G- THANK YOU!!! Thank you so much for pointing out what I can do to Improve my story! Thanks for the reply! Oh, sure. You can call me WWK! .**

**SithKnight-Galen- Thanks for the Review! .**

**Didygal- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I know. I'm a little ruff around the edges but hopefully I'll get better. .**

**Kezzzer- Thank you for the review!!!! .**

**_Witch-Witch-Karinka_**


	3. A VERY bad day!

Hey! I'm back with the THIRD chapter of 'does it have to be like this'! I know I KNOW, it's been a while since I haven't updated I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON!

Karinka: No you don't, you just sat on your _ass _doing NOTHING on planning for this third chapter! I was planning it. It's NOT her Idea people. Believe me, I know. (Smirks evilly)

Author: (Takes a big pan drops on top of Karinka) YOU ARE SUCH A LIER! PEOPLE, I WAS SICK! I HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL SICK! I GOT THE FLU A LITTLE YOU LITTLE BITCH! AND, I was planning on writing the third chapy! SO, enjoy the story okay?

* * *

Blossom was sleeping in her bed peacefully at 9:30 AM until a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped onto her. A loud shriek was heard through the house. She jumped from her bed saw a sticky note that said: 

_**'I hope that you had a good sleep leada gurl! –BC butch'**_

She crumbled up the letter tossed it on the floor. She was VERY angry! She stormed out of her room went to take a shower.

* * *

Down Stairs 

"Come on! Let me do it! I WANT TO DO IT BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled at her sister. They were making chocolate pancakes eventually, Bubbles wanted to pour the chocolate chips.

"NO! I'm doing it! Besides you're a—"

Buttercup was cut off when a fist came to her face which caused her to fall back on the ground. Boomer Butch just stared.

"I'M A WHAT? HUH! HUH?" Bubbles yelled.

"Jesus BB, It's just chocolate chips!" Buttercup snapped back.

"FINE! YOU DO THE CHOCOLATECHIPS! BUT DON'T CALL ON ME TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" And with that she stormed up to her room. Boomer went up with her to try calm her down. _'This is not like the Bubbles I know…' Boomer thought..._

Buttercup got up from the floor started to cook the pancakes. Butch put a hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it off.

"Come on BC, calm down. She'll get over it. I mean, she's still the same like she was little, Right?" Butch asked.

"No. Your wrong. She changed alright. Now, can you go get your other brother (Brick)tell him to come eat. "Buttercup said with out looking at him. He did as he was told but before he did he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Try tocalm down a'right?"

"yeah…. WHAT EVER! Now go before I take my anger out on you." She said with a smile. Butch shook his head went upstairs to get Brick but when he got to the room he found a note that said:

_**I left early to go to the library. Tell Blossom to meet me at the front of Townsville's Museum at 12:00!**_

**_-Brick_**

Butch put the note in his pocket ran down stairs to tell Buttercup.

* * *

**2 hours later!**

Everybody was down stairs (Except Brick Blossom) eating breakfast. Blossom had already left to go meet Brick. Bubbles Buttercup had forgiven each other by this time Butch and Boomer were happy. While Bubbles was eating, she checked the time. She was late! She got a part time job on Saturday's andSunday's! She got up, flew up stairs, put on some cloths flew out the door. Buttercup the others just stared at each other went back to eating.

* * *

**Out side of Townsville's Museum**

Brick was waiting there patiently waiting on Blossom. She was 10 minuets late. He had to go Inside to take a stop at the men's room. As he went in, Hopefully, She be waiting for him.

Little did he know, A Mysterious Women had her Eyes on him. She giggled andsaid, "Now, Lets see how Blossom love her Brick when I get done with her." She laughed took the form of Brick (That scares me…) went to wait in the same spot the REAL brick did.

Blossom ran as quickly as she could. She knew she was NOW 13 minuets late. She was going to have to make this up to him for being late. She got to her destination andhugged (the fake brick) him.

"I like your outfit red, It suits you. I like it" Brick said. Blossom blushed at this. "Thank you"

She wore a Red Short Japanese dress with a pink flower in her hair. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun she wore red sandals.

They went into the museum looked at some history all that stuff. (I said that because, really, I didn't want to name what they were looking at.)

By the time they got out, It was 5:30 p.m at night the sun was setting. Blossom wanted to look at it on a hill away from the busy city.

They did so sat on the hill. Blossom sighed leaned her head on Brick's shoulder. closed her eyes smiled. The fake brick put his hand around her moved his hand to her ass. Blossom went wide eyed moved away.

"Brick what are you doing?" She said almost yelling.

"Blossom, I thought you loved me." He said with a smirk.

"I do but I'm not ready for that!"

"But I am." He said moveing closer to her making her panic. She kept moving till she hit her back on a hallow tree. She looked around but she forgot that they were not into the city.

"Brick…. I've known you for to long… don't do this!" She said with tears about to run down her face. He looked at her with laughter dancing in his eyes. He got on top of her spreaded her legs pulling down her light pink panties. He pulled down his pants and boxers forcing his manhood into her. She cried andtried to scream for help but it was muffled by a sob that she made. He laughed andlaughed pumping her harder andharder until he came he pulled up his boxers pants left her on the ground. He looked at her. She was trembleing with every sob she made. He smirked andspit at her. "I never did like you. You were always a bitch through my eyes!" With that, the fake Brick flew off into the darkness…..

* * *

The Real Brick has been Out side since FOREVER. He gave a sigh left. "Just when I wanted to ask her the question... Today, Has been a very bad day." Brick said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. What could have happened to Blossom?

Behind a bush an EVIL women was laghing. "Ha, What a very bad day for you little boy! But a very GOOD day for me! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The lady laughed. One down, Many more to go!

* * *

SOOOOOO... HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT,... JUST DON'T SEND ANY FLAMES!

Karinka: Send as _MANY_ flames as you want people! Tell her how such a BAKA she really is for writing SUCH a short story! AND, for makeing you wait for such a long time! (Goes back into dranking her hot coco!)

Auther: shut-up!CHIGAIMASU! I TRYED MY BEST TO POST THIS CHAPTER! Baka!

Karinka: ANYWAY! I have a little cold from my OTHER half over there! She gave it to me so... (sneeze) I got it. We want to thank EVERYONE who reveiwed last chapter I want to say, KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!

**_Witchy-Witch-Karinka_**


	4. A HORRIBLE DAY!

Hey peps! This is Witchy-Witch-Karinka back AGAIN with this NOW, wonderful Chapter of _'Does it have to be like this'_! NOW, To clear things up a bit, I haven't been keeping up with the story & GUYS, I'm _**SOOOOOOOOO**_ sorry! And, If you want to flame me, Flames are NOW available! (Only for this chapter of course) Ha-ha, so ON WITH THE SHOW! OH! One more thang! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU THAT REVEIWED!

* * *

It was now raining. Blossom was still on the ground. Not able to move. Emotions were now going through her head. Questions were forming out of nowhere. And she was not able to have a answer for each one. The smart & OH so very intelligent red head was even stumped by her own questions. The rain began to come down even harder. She winced as it began to beat harder on her delicate skin. She just looked at a tree. Nothing was so great about it though but, She just said to herself how lucky it was not to be human & then…. Her vision began to get hazey & then the world around her began to go black……………………. 

_**PROFESSER'S HOUSE**_

Buttercup was pasting the living room non-stop! '_Where the hell are you Blossom' _She said to her self as a frown placed itself upon her face. Bubbles was on the couch with her beloved Boomer looking out of the window at the rainy world while Butch was trying to keep his cool. All of a sudden, the doorbell rung. Everyone in the living said all together: "I GOT IT!". They all looked at each other than Buttercup just went to answer the door. When she opened it all of a sudden when she saw the person rage began to build its way up in her. The person was non other than Brick.

"Where… WHERE the HELL is Blossom!" Buttercup said as she pulled him in & pushed him at the same time which caused him to fall in a chair.

"That's why I came back here for! I thought she was STILL HERE!" Brick said with anger in his voice. Buttercup face expression turned from angry to complete horror!

"Oh SHIT, BLOSSOM! Bubbles come with me! Butch, Boomer you guys check the city! I & Bubbles will check the park & the woods! Brick, Stay here. I_WELL_ dill wit you later!" And with that Buttercup flew out the door with Bubbles, Boomer & Butch following close behind her. They flew off into the rainy sky hopping to find the red head they all knew so dearly.

Brick watched them fly out the door. He went to the door & closed it. He leaned his head against the back of the door. "Where are you blossom" He whispered softly to himself as a tear came down his flushed cheek…

_**TOWNSVILLES'S CITY!**_

Boomer & Butch landed on the side walk next to a café shop. Boomer & Butch's hair now was all wet while there clothes were sticking to them like tape!

"BLOSSOM! IF YOU CAN HERE ME USE YOUR….. FREEZY BREATH THINGY. WHATEVER YOU DO TO LET USE KNOW YOUR OKAY!" Butch yelled out. Boomer looked at him & said, "That was just uncalled for you know that?" He said as he shook his head. Butch just ignored the comment he just got & keep looking for the red-Head. They looked through alleys, trash cans (HA! Trash cans!), Shops, Malls, Museums, EVERY IN TOUNSVILLE! Butch turned to his brother & said,

"Looks like she's not around here." He said in a soft voice. Boomer nodded & they both went to check on the other two remaining girls.

_**THE WOODS!**_

Buttercup & Bubbles had just got done looking through '_Townsville's city park'. _Buttercup was on verge of just going back home & beating the living day-lights out of brick! How DARE he leave his sis like that & come back home FOUR HOURS LATER! Bubbles, on the other hand, Felt the same way too! Buttercup was screaming out Blossom's name while Bubbles was looking to see any movement.

"Buttercup, What if…. If she's been rape"

"NO! I _WON'T_ BELIEVE IT & I WILL _DENIE_ IT! DON'T _EVER _SAY THAT YOU GOT ME!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs. She spent around on her heel to face a shocked Bubbles. Bubbles saw her sister face expression. She was on the verge of crying! Buttercup actually _CRYING_? Bubbles was about to hug her when Buttercup drew away. "I Refuse to get soft now. We got to have faith that she's okay." She said as she took a deep breath & let go as she whipped away her tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. Boomer & Butch were know calling out Buttercup's & Bubbles name. They looked in the direction they were calling them when Boomer came running like a mad man shouting there name.

"Boomer what's wrong?" Bubbles said as she watched her boyfriend pant roughly.

"We—we f-found Bblossom…. She's been raped!" Boomer said as he looked at the two Girls. Bubbles was now crying her eyes out as she heard the news & she flung herself on boomer. Boomer hugged her tightly as she wept. Buttercup hands began to ball up in fists she closed her eyes tightly so that the tears won't come out. But, to no avail, they came. She full to her hands & knees & cried.

One thought came to her mind as to who could have done this & that person was……

**_BRICK _**

* * *

SO, how'd you like it! Good, bad, HORRIBLE! (Which, I know it's not! lol!) lol, Well... The ONLY way I'll know Is if you WHAT? REVEIW! That's Right! Oh, one more thing! I want who ever reveiws me first will be in my Disclamier! -jumps with excitment!- Oh, AND, I'm doing another story too! I don't know what it's going to be called though but, It's going to be in the Anime section. It's Card Captor Sakura! It's a Syaroan Li & Kinomoto Sakura Romance Story! So, Be free to give me Ideas in the Reveiw okay! Sayonnara! -drives away in her light pink car that's filled with Card Captor Sakura Pictures & PPG pictures!-


End file.
